Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core The UCSF Center for Synthetic Immunology is focused on developing the tools and strategies that will enable engineering of next generation immune cell therapies to treat cancer. To achieve this goal, and to overcome the challenges that have been identified by the first wave of cell therapies, we have assembled a diverse, interdisciplinary group of scientists, that bring different perspectives and capabilities. Creating the next generation of cell therapies against cancer requires the integration of genomic data, molecular engineering, network engineering, immunology, cancer biology, and clinical experience. The aims of the Administrative Core are to provide an organizational structure that facilitates our research goals by breaking down barriers between our investigators and significant contributors, to create a strong and interactive ecosystem. We also aim to disseminate our tools and research to the broader scientific community through publicly accessible web resources, and through the organization of symposia and workshops. Finally, we also aim to disseminate the ideas that emerge from our center through educational outreach and materials. The administrative core plays an essential role in allowing us to most effectively achieve these goals.